bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
Personnel Management
About This area is crucial to the daily work activities. Biomedical managers must be able to correctly assign staff for the right job. Having a team leader/veteran is important for mentoring staff that might not have as much experience. The monthly timesheet provides a method to record the time each person was available for work during the month. The timesheet provides a gross breakout of how the time was spent, and provides a basis for productivity analysis reports. It also provides the monthly man-hour accounting data. This data can be used to process performance information about individual staff/team members. Each staff member or Full-time equivalent should provide the following values of time, rounded to the nearest tenth of an hour, for monthly processing: • Regular hours • Overtime hours • Non-duty absence • Duty absence • Administrative support hours • Technician training hours • Supervisory hours • Travel hours The following examples are calculations you can use for personnel management: • Total hours = Regular hours + Overtime hours • Hours available for work = Total hours - (Non-duty absence and Duty absence) • Hours available for maintenance = Hours available for work - (Administrative support hours, Technical training hours, Supervisory hours, and Travel hours). Employee Behaviors As a manager, your success will depend upon the bottom line. You will be looked upon to hire quality employees and you will need to know how to motivate and retain those employees. Managing difficult employees can be really stressful and some common types of employee behaviors must be dealt with swiftly and with fairness so your organization can be successful. Some common employee behaviors are: * Immaturity * Complacency * Confrontations * Lack of Motivation * Lack of Knowledge * Other factors (i.e. religion, hardships, etc. Some common strategies are: * Be mature * Be appreciative * Swiftly execute reprimandsFairweather, Alan. "Managing Employees: How to Reprimand". Retrieved 2010. http://www.businessknowhow.com/manage/reprimand.htm * Do care about employees * Do notice the little things * Reward good behavior * Do not make it personal Workplace People are most productive when they have the right tools and work in pleasant, comfortable surroundings. Having the right equipment is equally important. Suppose that you recently hired a full-time technician at a salary of $25,000, but was reluctant to invest $2500 in a laptop for him or her to use. In my experience, a laptop can easily double the productivity of a technician. Therefore, if the technician was expected to produce $25,000 worth of work using an out-dated desktop, he or she could produce $50,000 with a state-of-the-art laptop thats an extra $25,000 a year in productivity for a $2500 investment! Be aware that you may not be the best judge of what your employees need to do their jobs effectively. Even if you've done the job yourself, someone else may work best with a different set of tools, or in a different setup because each person is different. If your people complain about work conditions, listen. These complaints are usually not made for selfgain, but stem from each worker's desire to do the best job possible. And by providing the right equipment or work space, you can achieve enormous increases in output . . . open with a minimal investment. Other managerial strategies are: * Guide and teach these do not to yell or nit-pick * Let employees make minor mistakes so they can learn as you did * Be available even if they have to make an appointment with you later in the day * Show a little personal interest in your people their problems, family life, health, and hobbies * A good manager is open-minded and receptive to new ideas Reference Links *How to Motivate a Complacent Employee *Personnel Management/Supervision *Personnel Management/Supervision II *Personnel Management/Supervision III Reference See also Full-time equivalent Category:Medical Equipment Management Category:Medical Equipment Management